


I Just Want to be More than a Memory

by KenneStu (xMissxSpunkyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Teen Wolf Superbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxSpunkyx/pseuds/KenneStu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the amazing fic by Caliena!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What it takes to make me feel at home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659524) by [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland). 



> I was a pitch-hitter for the Teen Wolf [ superbang](http://tnwolfsuperbang.livejournal.com/)! I didn't have time to do more but OMG I wanted to! Her fic is so awesome! So Go read it!! Also this is cross posted to [ tumblr](http://kennestu.tumblr.com/post/41708878823).   
> Oh also the title is from, I want to be by We Should Whisper. Enjoy! ♥


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
